1. Technical Field
This invention relates to food, beverage and utensil holders and, more particularly, to a portable food, beverage and utensil holder for assisting a user to support food stuff, a beverage and utensil supplies on a single platform.
2. Prior Art
With the interest in paper plates and other disposable food carriers, it is not surprising that a number of prior art apparatuses over the years have been directed to trays and other types of food carriers. It is desirable particularly for use at ballgames, picnics, parties and like events to have a disposable tray table which can support both food and a beverage contained in a cup.
It would be particularly desirable if such a tray table could be designed which includes a surface for supporting food and means for supporting a cup which can be supported on a person's lap, tabletop or other such surface and which can, be readily carried by one hand of a user to permit the other hand to be used for consuming the food and beverage supported on the tray table. Unfortunately, none of the currently available prior art examples offer such a combination of features.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable food, beverage and utensil holder in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a holder that is convenient and easy to use, attractive and practical in design, reasonably priced, and effective in use. A user can enjoy any number of snacks and food while their beverage is safely stabilized. The portable food, beverage and utensil holder provides a user with an easier method of eating outdoors, while being able to accommodate any style and size of cup.